The One Just For Me
by HaruhiTheBroken
Summary: Small Sneak Peak to later chapters: "a program called The One Just For Me"; "My heart hurts right here when Sesshomaru is gone.."; "Is Sesshomaru The One Just For Me?" READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters. Nor the idea of using persocoms. That belongs to the creator of Chobits. Other than that, everything else is mine.

A/N: Well, I saw that Devil Beside You wasn't that popular. I blame myself for that. I re-read it and I didn't like the idea anymore. Heheh...sorry. Last night I came up with this instead. I hope you enjoy it.

----

"Happy birthday Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed. Her brother-in-law wasn't happy with the idea of a birthday present - especially from his brother's wife , but that didn't stop Kagome. She pulled her brother-in-law's arm and dragged him into the persocom store. "Take your pick. Its all on me." Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru looked at her emotionlessly.

"I don't need a toy." Sesshomaru mumbled. Kagome pouted.

"They aren't toys. They're computers built to make human life easier."

"Keyword. Human. If you do remember dear sister-in-law, I am not human."

"Stop being such a stick-in-the-mud and pick a fucking 'com already!"

"Language."

"Pick!" Sesshomaru sighed and decided to do as his sister-in-law told him to. "Take your time. Theres many 'coms here." Kagome said with a smile, realizing she finally got it her way. Sesshomaru ignored her and walked down the many isles.

_They could be useful in the office..._ he thought to himself. Lately his employees had brought small laptop persocoms and huge normal computer ones. He looked over at his sister-in-law and saw her standing at the door, giving him a look saying 'I know you can over power me but I can make your life hell.' Sesshomaru turned back to what he was looking at when his eyes landed on a specific persocom. He walked up to it and looked at her price. Out of all of them, she seemed the most expensive. Sesshomaru called over the manager and pointed at the price.

"Ah! This is our latest model. Shes a one-of-a-kind 'com." the owner said. Sesshomaru smiled.

"I'll take her." he said. "Put it on her tab." he gestured over to Kagome. The owner nodded.

"Would you like to take her packaged or turn her on here?" he asked.

"I'll take her home." Sesshomaru replied. Once more, the owner nodded and turned to Kagome.

"SESSHOMARU! ARE YOU CRAZY?" She yelled at him after Kagome had paid and left the shop.

"You never gave me a specific budget." Kagome face-palmed and sighed.

"Don't show this to Inuyasha." she murmured. "He'd kill me if he found out I'd waste this much cash on you and not on him." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Alright. Its a secret." he said. _I'll use this as blackmail later._

-Sesshomaru's house-

Sesshomaru sat on his sofa and sighed. Kagome had finally left after Inuyasha had come to pick her up. He looked at the box where his new persocom was. _Should I open it?_ he asked himself. _Obviously so._ He walked to the box and opened it. He haddn't really looked directly at the girl's apperance before and noticed she had brown silky hair. A small thought came to Sesshomaru, how was he suppose to turn her on? He grabbed the manual that came in the box and read it. Her neck. He positioned her in a kneeling position and gently pressed a finger against her neck. A small noise signaling she was on ringed through the house as her chocolate brown eyes opened.

"Hello, are you my new master?" her sweet voice was music to Sesshomaru's ears.

"Yes." he simply replied.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho." The girl closed her eyes.

"Processing Complete." Her eyes opened once more and she smiled. "Pleasure meeting you. What do you wish to call me?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and thought of the perfect name.

"Rin." The girl's eyes glistened for a moment as if she was happy to be named.

"Rin...My name is now Rin, because Master named me so, right?" She tilted her head. He nodded.

"However, do not call me Master. Sesshomaru, is fine."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She said happily. Sesshomaru couldn't help but give a slight smile. He turned to look at the clock. 8:00PM. He stood and walked to the kitchen, Rin following him. "M- uhm..Sesshomaru-sama, are you hungry?" she asked him. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Do you know how to cook?" he asked her. Rin smiled.

"Yes. I'm a multi-purpose persocom. I can do almost anything....except..." she looked down, as if in a daze but quickly snapped out of it. "What would you like to eat?" _Except?_ Sesshomaru wondered.

"Hmm...Tsukemen Noodles?"

"Hai." Quickly, she began to work. Sesshomaru looked over her, making sure she did it right. _Persocoms are amazing..._ he thought to himself as he watched her. Soon, she was done and placed his food on the table. "I hope it is to your liking." As he sat down, Rin looked nervous. Or so it seemed to Sesshomaru. _Can persocoms be nervous?_ He asked himself as he began eating.

"This is delicious, Rin." Rin's face lit up.

"Really? Its good? Does it please you?"

"Yes." Rin smiled, it almost seemed as if she was truely happy. _I have to remember to call the Manager about this...._ he thought as he finished eating. "Come, Rin. I'll show you were you are to sleep." he said showing her to the guest room. "This is where you are to sleep from now on. Alright?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." she smiled and jumped on the bed like a child. She hugged the pillows and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay." she said and closed her eyes and fell asleep. _She really looks like she's asleep...but...persocoms can't sleep can they?_ He shook his head and closed the door.

- Next Morning -

_Pancakes?_ Sniff. _Wait...bacon and eggs?_ Sniff. _Is Rin up already? _Sesshomaru got out of bed and went into the bathroom. After several minutes of getting ready, Sesshomaru was dressed and ready to go. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Good Mo- RIN WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Sesshomaru yelled. Rin turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. She wore an apron. ONLY an apron.

"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like it?" she asked him, a twing of sadness in her voice.

"Rin, you aren't suppose to wear this...well, you can but with other clothes."

"But...I looked up somewhere and it said men like it when its just this..."

"Where did you find that?"

"men's pleasures article five." she said. _Of course..._ he thought to himself. (A/N: It's not real...)

"Rin..put something on..."

"Rin doesn't have any clothes." _Ah...crap...I forgot to buy her clothes yesterday...idiot._

"Wait one second then.." He walked out of the kitchen and went into his room. He walked to the drawer and opened it. _Mm, this white shirt should do fine._ Taking out the shirt, he went back into the kitchen and give it to her. "Put this on. Its long enough to look like a dress. I'll buy you clothes after I come back from work. Deal?" Rin flashed him a happy smile.

"Hai!" she said as she began untying the knot.

"WAIT RIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Changing..."

"Go to your room for that Rin..." Rin nodded and walked into her room. Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down and ate the food Rin made for him. _She's so innocent..._ he thought _I don't know what to do..._ Rin came back in and sat down next to Sesshomaru. It pleased him seeing her in his clothes. It made her seem more beautiful in his eyes. _Get it together Sesshomaru. She is a persocom. Not a Youkai or a Human._ He continued silently eating.

Once he finished, Rin took his plate, put it in the sink and began washing. Sesshomaru grabbed his briefcase and waiting for her at the door. As soon as she finished she walked to him and smiled.

"I must be going, Rin. Do not leave the house and lock the door. I will buy you new clothes before I come back. I should be back around five to six." Rin nodded and smiled.

"Please come back safely." She said. Sesshomaru nodded and walked out. "Sesshomaru-sama..." she whispered to herself once he was out of her sight. She looked down and closed the door, automatically locking it.

-Work-

"Happy late birthday baby!" Kagura exclaimed once her beloved walked out of the elevator.

"Thank you, Kagura." Sesshomaru walked passed his girlfriend and into his office.

"Sesshy-baby, want your present?"

"No."

"Aren't you going to ask me what it is?"

"No."

"Please?"

"What is it." Kagura began unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a bit of cleavage. Unlike most guys who would get a hard-on, Sesshomaru felt disgusted.

"Kagura, if this is your gift, I do not want it." He said coldly.

"But...Sesshomaru...I know you want me. We never had sex before and...I need you..." She whispered as she got closer.

"Take one more step and we are **_over_** and you will also be FIRED." Sesshomaru growled. "Button up and get back to work." Kagura's red eyes glared as she buttoned her shirt back up and walked out. _Whore._ he thought, _Why the fuck am I with her?_

"Sesshomaru, that bitch Kagome is calling." Kagura called over.

"I'M NOT A BITCH YOU FAT WHORE!" Kagome's voice boomed through the phone.

"Kagura, say one word to my sister-in-law and you will earn yourself a restraining order." Sesshomaru picked up the phone and sighed as Kagura growled and hung up. "How can I help you, Kagome?"

"How do you like your new persocom?"

"She's perfect. I have a question though..."

"Shoot."

"Can persocoms feel? I don't know how to explain, but can persocoms be...happy? As in human-youkai happy?"

"Does that happen to you? Does she act more humane than robotic?"

"Yes."

"It must be that program that was released a year ago then...it really does work..."

"What do you mean, program?"

"Well, a year ago a program was installed into _all_ persocoms by another one...that persocom is a Chobit. It is said that the program is called 'The One Just For Me, or something like that. It gives persocoms real human emotions. They can become heartbroken, fall inlove and so on. Get me?"

"Sort of...are you saying...Rin has this program too?"

"Is that what you named her? Well, yeah. Rin apperantly seems to have that program too. Sesshomaru...be careful. Well, I have to go. Inuyasha is going cra-zy."

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha's yell could be heard in the background.

"I'M COMING! Yeah...bye bro!" she said and hung up.

"The Only One For Me, huh?" Sesshomaru murmured to himself as he hung up as well. He looked at the door to his office and wondered if Rin could do secretary work.

-After Work and Shopping-

Sesshomaru walked in and looked around the empty living room. Everything seemed...quiet. "Rin?" he called out. No response. He walked in and put the bags on the floor and took off his shoes. "Rin are you there?" he called out once more. The worst came to him. What if Rin was kidnapped? "RIN!" he ran to her room and saw her looking out the window. She turned and smiled. Rin got up and tackle-hugged him.

"Welcome home, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed happily as she hugged him tightly. _Her skin is soft..._He thought _her hair is silky as well..._ A tint of blush appeared on Sesshomaru's face, but he quickly hid it and pushed Rin away gently.

"Rin, you almost gave me a heart attack. Answer the next time I call you." he said sternly.

"Sorry..." she said sadly. "I didn't mean to give you a heart attack...Rin is a bad girl..." Rin's chocolate eyes filled with sadness as she looked down guiltily.

"Ah...no, Rin is not a bad girl." Rin's eyes lit up. "Just, next time, answer. Okay?" Rin nodded.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Wait here." he said and came back a few seconds later with all the clothes he bought for her. "Here. I bought you some dresses, kimonos, pants, panties, bras, skirts, and a few shirts. I hope they are to your liking."

"Anything Sesshomaru-sama buys me I'll like!" She said as she began looking through the clothes. She took out a sailor outfit that caught her eye and looked at Sesshomaru. "Can I put this on?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll get out so you can put it on." He left the room and closed the door behind him. Rin smiled and picked out panties and a bra and quickly changed. She opened the door and went into the living room where Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

"How does Rin look?" she asked.

"You look wonderful." Sesshomaru smiled as she spinned gleefully. "Oh, I almost forgot your shoes!" he took out several boxes full of shoes. Rin looked at them and picked out dark-blue flats. "Now we can go out. The sun is still out and you can recharge." Rin smiled and nodded. He took her and hand lead her out, making sure he locked the door.

-Crescent Moon Cafe-

Sesshomaru had taken her to a small Cafe that was famous for its pastries and drinks. Especially hot chocolate and coffee. Sesshomaru walked in with Rin and picked out a table for two in the corner of the Cafe and waited as a waitress finally arrived to take their order.

"Hello, welcome to Crescent Moon, may I take your order?" She asked Sesshomaru. He looked at the menu for a brief moment.

"Yes, I'd like black coffee."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right back." she said and bowed lightly and left.

"Rin, can you do secretary work?"

"Of course."

"Would you like to work for me?"

"If Sesshomaru-sama wishes me to." She replied with a smile. Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat. He hid it and smiled lightly.

"Starting tomorrow?"

"Hai. That would be wonderful."

---

A/N: Hey guys. Erm...there isn't much to say here. So, just R&R. Reviews keep me going! If you have any ideas for this new story, please, tell me! I have a lot of ideas and I'm really confident about this one!! So, please, Review!


	2. What!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the idea of Persocoms.**

A/N: Well, I got my lazy ass up, got on the comp and finally decided to begin chapter 2!! Thank you for your reviews. I loved them!! Oh, I forgot to mention, if you read Chobits, Rin's ears are like Chii's. Theres a reason to that :P

-----

-The Next Day (At Sesshomaru's office)-

"You're fired."

"W-What? Baby, you're kidding right?" Kagura was at the verge of tears. _God this feels GOOD._ Sesshomaru thought. He was finally getting rid of the bitch.

"Don't call me baby. We're over too. I forgot to mention that."

"You can't dump me!"

"I believe I just did, Kagura. Now leave my office so that the new secretary can start."

"Where is this bitch?!" A small knock was heard throughout the room. Sesshomaru murmured a small _Enter _as the door opened.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I came like you told me to. Do you wish for me to start now?" Rin asked as she came in. Kagura's eyes widened. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, Rin. Please do." Rin smiled and waited for instructions. "Sit down, I'll give you further instructions after I finish this." Sesshomaru turned to Kagura. "Leave, I don't need you." Kagura wavered and then quickly recovered. Her eyes averted to Rin, glaring and showing pure hatred.

"I will get back at you Sesshomaru. As well as this bitch." Kagura said and walked up to Rin. "I can do something you will never be able to do, you'll never please him as well as a human girl can!" with that, she left. Rin's eyes widened and then sadly looked down.

"Rin, don't let what she said get to you." Sesshomaru got up and walked up to her to embrace her. Rin closed her eyes.

"She's right though." Rin whispered. "Sesshomaru-sama, what am I suppose to do?" she asked him. "The work you mentioned."

"Ah, yes. I want you to sort out the files that Kagura had. After, complete any projects she didn't complete. Answer any phone calls and pass them over to me. Thats about it for now." Rin smiled and nodded.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama! I'll get to it now." Rin pulled out of his embrace and walked out the door to begin her work.

----

_Ring._ _Ring. Ring._

"Hello, this is Sesshomaru Taisho's secretary. How may I be of service to you?" Rin said after picking up the phone.

"Whoa! Sesshomaru got a new secretary?" a voice on the other line replied.

"Hai? Who is this?"

"This is Kagome. May I ask your name?"

"Rin."

"Well Miss Rin, could you tell Sesshomaru that I'm going over to visit with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I will tell him right away." Rin said.

"Thank you!"

"Its a pleasure. I will let you in once you and Sir Inuyasha arrive."

"Bye!" With that, Kagome hung up. Rin looked at the phone and put it back on the reciever. She got up and knocked on the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Enter."

"A woman called just now. Her name is Kagome and she said a male Inuyasha and herself are going to come over to check up on you." Sesshomaru groaned. Why did they have to come and check up on him every single damn week? He had a feeling his father was behind it. _Old geezer._ Sesshomaru thought.

---

An hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha finally arrived.

"Oh my God!" Kagome squealed when she saw Rin. "Sesshomaru's using the persocom I bought him?!"

"You did what?"

"Shut up Inuyasha! Isn't she the cutest thing?" Kagome took out her hand and smiled. "My name is Kagome. Its a pleasure to meet you." Rin looked at her hand. "Oh! You have to shake it." Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and shook it lightly and pulled her hand away. Rin smiled.

"I'm Rin because Sesshomaru-sama named me so. Its a pleasure to meet you too Kagome-san." Rin said and bowed lightly. Kagome giggled.

"No no. No formalities. Just Kagome. Kagome. No need to bow either. Is Sesshomaru in?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded.

"I'll send you in right away." Rin said as she got up and knocked on the door. "Sesshomaru-sama, sorry for inturrupting but Kagome and Inuyasha-san are here."

"Send them in..." at that moment...Sesshomaru knew it would be a _long_ day.

-Rin-

Rin began typing away at her master's request. Fixing every error, making everything into perfection. _Is this what you want?_ a small voice rang in her head. Rin stopped. _Who are you?_

_I am you. As you are me. _

Rin closed her eyes as a figure of herself in black appeared before her in her mind. _You look just like me..._ Rin commented. The figure floated closer and cupped Rin's cheek.

_You and I have been together ever since your programming was made. After the program The One Just For Me. So your name is Rin?_

_Rin is Rin. I am Rin because Sesshomaru-sama named me so. He's treated me so kindly ever since I've opened my eyes._(A/N: Can't say turned me on anymore because it sounds weird after that one comment. XD)

_Is he the one just for me? _Just as sudden as the voice came, it disappeared. Rin opened her eyes hazily as she began to glow lightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama...." She whispered to herself as she placed her hands on her chest. _It hurts right here...why?_

--Sesshomaru--

It had been two hours since they were there. Two. Fucking. Hours. It was driving him crazy as they continued talking and droning on and on and on.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What...."

"Were you listening?? I said, father plans on making you take on a wife." Sesshomaru's ears perked.

"What?"

"I said h-"

"I know what you said! I meant is he serious?!" Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yes. He's pretty damn serious."

"When...?"

"Well he plans to start the wedding arrangements tomorrow at 9AM Sharp. He says since you're the C.E.O of this company just take the day off and let your secretary to the work."

"This is too soon! I can refuse!"

"Amazingly, he planned for that and said you're old enough to get a bride and he wants to see some grandchildren."

"But you and Kagome are married!!! Isn't Kagome pregnant?"

"Yes, but he wants more." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Alright...we'll see. Now, please leave me to my thoughts." Sesshomaru murmured. Inuyasha nodded, understanding his brother and left with his wife.

---------

Sorry guys, I couldn't think up anything else. I promise I'll update as soon as possible... Or as soon as something comes to mind. Read and Review okay guys? Give me some ideas in your reviews if you can, I really need them. ^^;;


End file.
